Wormtail's transformation
by vishnusnair2010
Summary: My take on why and how wormtail switched sides. Written for 'Weekly Challenge - #1, Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'


**WORMTAIL'S TRANSFORMATION**

 **Written for 'Weekly Challenge - #1, Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Prompt number 3**

Peter Pettigrew was walking alone. He was walking through the streets of Hogsmeade. He was going to do it. He was going to do the thing that would be considered betrayal by his friends, 'The Marauders'. Friends who stood by him for years, friends who were with him in all his happy and sad moments till some time ago. Friends who betrayed him, for a single prank which went wrong.

It all happened two weeks ago. The marauders were planning to pull a prank on Avery, who bullied a muggleborn Gryffindor two days before. The plan was to sneak into the place where Avery met his girlfriend everyday using the Marauders map and James's invisibility cloak. The plan was that, the four of them would go into the room in pairs with James's invisibility cloak and hide in the room. It was decided that, Peter should be the one to come first as his animagus form was a rat and would be easy to hide. The plan was set in motion, and peter transformed into a rat and waited for his other friends to come. But then the whole thing went wrong. Avery came to the room more sooner than he had expected, even before the other marauders could come inside. Avery then performed a spell, that was clearly dark and which made peter to be forced to be turned back to his original form. Avery immediately disarmed peter. The wand fell several feet from him.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here.", Avery said with an evil smile. "Peter Pettigrew the rat has decided to join me here."

"H-how?", Peter asked.

"Oh, did you and your marauder cronies think that, I will just come here and do nothing to see if anyone is hidden in the room? Oh, don't act surprised. It does not take a genius to figure out that, they are behind this. Big mistake, Pettigrew. Very big mistake."

Avery then started to hex Peter. He was soon joined by his evil girlfriend who also found joy in hexing Peter. He was throwing all kinds of hexes and curses at him, until peter was unable to move. Avery just left him there, and went outside. Peter was too weak to transform and just laid there. He was wondering why his friends didn't turn up to defend him. He was also getting slightly angry at them. He laid there for full ten minutes, as he waited for his friends to come. When the marauders came, they found Peter totally beaten up and unable to move.

They rushed him to the hospital wing. They asked Peter what had happened to him, but Peter did not tell him anything. He just told that, he lost the memories of what had happened to him. Peter refused to tell the friends who had abandoned him the truth. They wanted to press charges against Avery and his girlfriend as they were the ones who were present inside the room. But they knew that, it was impossible as they did not have enough evidence. Peter was getting more and more angry towards his friends. He now thought that, he cannot depend on them anymore for his safety. There was already a war looming on the horizon and it was threatening each and every person in the country or even the whole world. Peter knew that, he had to take a side in the conflict very soon and was not sure that, he was in the right side anymore.

Voldemort was growing in power day by day and there were murders and disappearances nearly every day and the minister of magic seemed powerless to do anything. Peter always wanted to be with the most powerful people in town. He was constantly bullied during his childhood because of his appearance. The solution that he found was to become friends with your tormentors. That made him safe from others and almost free from other bullies. When he started at Hogwarts, he found that James Potter and Sirius Black were the ones that had power in his year in the Gryffindor house. He knew that, he had to join their gang to be away from their torments. He had made the right choice as, they turned out to be the resident bullies. They were tormenting Severus Snape mainly for his appearance and his hair, though Peter knew that, the reason for James was more than that. But Peter thought that, if he was not a part of their group, even he would have got bullied for sure.

His part in the marauder gang was always the part where they had to escape from a situation. He had a talent in planning their escapes. Other than that, Peter was not even sure whether they truly cared for him or not. Then the last incident made his doubts even more solid. Now Peter knew that, this had to change. He had to make a choice for him to be safe, and he had already made it. He felt absolutely no remorse in his choice. He was to meet somebody in the village now. He was now walking towards the shady part of the village. Only a few students ever went to this part of Hogsmeade. He was told to come here just after lunch.

He told the other marauders that, he was feeling sick and will not be able to join them to Hogsmeade. The marauders were disappointed at this, but they were OK with that. When all the students went to the village, Peter somehow managed to snuck out of the castle and into the village. He had to look in all directions, to see whether the other Marauders were around. Thankfully, he did not fond anyone and walked safely to the place. He then turned around to a corner to find the building that he was looking for. He went inside, and found many shady looking people sitting around the table doing Merlin knows what.

He then looked around for the person he was looking for. He found him sitting in a corner of the room. He looked totally different from the other occupants of the building. He was young, aristocrat looking and neatly dressed. He had a pale, pointed face, with pale blond hair and cold grey eyes.

"You know, Mr. Pettigrew. When Rosier informed me that, you were interested in joining our cause, I never believed it. But you coming here, has put a smile on my face. Welcome to our noble cause, Pettigrew. You will be rewarded greatly.", Lucius said with a smile.


End file.
